Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to sling chairs, and more particularly to a double-sling chair wherein insertion of the sling fabric is greatly simplified.
Related Art
Conventional outdoor furniture of the type intended for use on decks and patio are very popular. Manufacturers of outdoor patio furniture are constantly called upon to offer new innovative designs that provide practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Manufacturers on one hand are interested in offering the innovative designs, but are also interested in reducing manufacturing cost by simplifying and reducing the time to manufacture the outdoor patio furniture.
As the outdoor patio furniture industry has developed, a popular design for chairs, loungers, and the like is a supporting web that is suspended between a frame of a chair to support the user of the chair. These supporting web style chairs are commonly known as sling chairs. Although the sling chair construction arose since it is easier and less expensive to construct the sling and the chair frame separately, however, it has become apparent that there are short comings to the conventional construction and manufacture of sling-style chairs.
What is needed is a sling chair that simplifies conventional sling chair construction and reduces waste and effort associated with the manufacture and construction of sling chairs while still offering attractive designs with many variations.